Hitoriaruki
by Kai's Snowfall
Summary: Eyes glossed with hate, from a monster bores a demon. [OneShot]


Yosh. Horah for plot holes, yea. First song fic -.-

---------------

A young blond no older than the age of 7 hid behind a stump, blue eyes filled with curiousity; he was watching something. (_watching, waiting, always let down_)

A young raven-haired child about the same age was practicing ignoring the blond that hid not too far away.

But it's not like he had a choice, he was being swarmed by other children who watched him skillfully send another kunai straight into the center of the target; knocking the previous one far away (_it was still, it wouldn't be touched again_)

_There are just_

_too many_

_times people_

_tried to look inside of me_

_wondering what I think of you_

_when I protect you out of courtesy_

The black-haired child didn't need to try, it was like swatting a fly.

The blond continued to wait, (_but the monster still grew_)

_'Even when I try so hard...'_

(_I can't_)

He wanted to prove himself to them...

(_but he just couldn't_)

_Too many_

_times that I've held on_

_when I needed to push away_

_afraid to say what was on my mind_

_and afraid to say_

_what I need to say_

The children cheered,the girls giggled at his sheer skill. The raven child took no notice and pulled out yet another few weapons (_seemingly endless_) and shot them all at the target at once. They all hit the target. (_of course_)

The children cheered once again and offered him rewards and giving him offers. He took no note of the others actions and continued aiming at the target.

None of the children let up though, the continued to offer greater prizes and cheers every shot he made, perfect or not.

The boy behind the stump couldn't help but feel jelous (_eating at the insides,an ugly thing that will eventually surface_)

Soon they all left, leaving the academy students, their excuse was training,their parents weren't worried (_The boy couldn't help but yearn_)

_Too many_

_things you've said about me_

_when I'm not around_

_You think havin' the upper hand_

_means you've got to to keep putting me down_

_but I've had_

_too many_

_stand-offs with you_

_it's about as much I can stand_

The timid blond stepped out from behind the stump, clutching a small bag tightly (_it would all be over if he let go; just more than before_) It seemed time had stopped as all attention turned to him; amazed smiles turning into frowns (_jelously can turn into true hate, an uglier monster than before, a rare few borne it_)

_So I'm waiting until the upper hand is mine_

The boy looked at the dirt and spoke timidly. (_no one would hear his voice, it was the howl of a demon_)

"Well?" The young girl with a lighter-blond hair and blank blue eyes stared annoyed at him. "What do you want?"

The boy who had just appeared coughed slightly and made the bags' presence clear. "Umm...I-I was wondering..." He looked like he was debating weather he should go through with this. "I was wondering if you'd come to my b-birthday..." He poured the contents of the bag onto the floor.

Handmade cards each with an expensive toy attached.

"Birthday?" One scoffed, he was mocking the boy, (_like all the others_) The dog atop his head barked mockingly to agree with his master.

Yet, all the children curiously picked up the cards that came out of the bag regaurding the toys and treats each came with with a gleam of greed in their eyes.

"For us?" Asked a chubby kid, as he looked hungerly at the tasty lollipop one card came with.

"W-well...i-if you come..." The blonde, a hint of hope shown in his eyes.

"Sure we'll come Naruto.." Said a pink-haired one with a red ribbon around her head. "We'll even remember to bring presents" The young boy missed the malicious gleam in her eyes as the others snickered.

"See you then!" He said as they all ran off (_all except raven-haired boy, he had left before the question was implied_)

_So many_

_People like me_

_put so much trust in all your lies_

_so concerned with what you think_

_to say what we feel inside_

The young blond ran home filled with happiness and hope. (_So fast such, that he didn't notice they had discarded the cards without a glance at the contents and greedily took the present attached_)

The next day no one acted different, there was definetly more chuckling when ever Naruto walked passed them. He thought they were happy for him as he had spent two weeks calqulating and re-checking his work just to figure out the date of his Birth.

(_"What if you don't have a birthday?" The young blond implied. The children laughed. "A birthday is when people celebrate the fact you were born, so if you don't have one,you'd be better off dead!" They laughed as he ran away_)

The children had free-time to play, but the blue-eyed child sat lonley on his swing again. Usually when it was someones' birthday, people would ask what the host liked; but no one came up to him.

But he dared not speak or ask about it, he didn't want them to change their mind. (_Always falling; never stopping_)

_So many_

_people like me_

_walk on eggshells all day long_

_all I know is that I want_

_is to feel like I'm not stepped on_

But the snickering got worse, and his party was not too long away.

A week before the party, they had free time again, but this time in the academys' yard. (_The only thing in it was dust and a kickball field_)

"Where's the ball?" Asked the annoyed child with the dog on his head.

"How would I know where the ball is Kiba? How troublesome..." Replied a brunette with his hair tied up in a stiff ponytail wearing a bored expression.

"Uh-ummm..." Came a small voice at the front of the gate. All attention turned to the boy once again.

"I have the ball..." He held up a small orange ball in his quivering hands. He was so unused to speaking.

"You shouldn't steal things, we wanna play kickball." Regaurded the chubby kid (_this time eating chips_)

"C-can I play..? I'll give it if you do..." He looked down at the dirt.

He fell to the ground at the impact of something. "Oof!" He slowly got up as the ball rolled in the direction of the group.

"Why would we let you play?" An accusing finger was pointed at him by Ino.

"We-well.." He began, but was cut off.

"You stole the ball and now you want to to play? You're a stupid little thief aren't you?" Continued the pinked haired girl.

"B-but..."

The young raven-haired one spoke up (_he was sitting at the side, unnoticed_)

"Sakura's right for once; no one likes you, your futile attemps at frendship are sad to watch; you constently try to do us favors that don't work. But here; do us all a favor and and die." He held no emotion from his voice.

Naruto froze wide-eyed. (_you could hear a cracking sound somewhere_) The children sniggered at his misfortune as Sakura swooned at Sasuke while Ino held her back.

He ran away. (_Like always_)

_There are so many_

_things you say_

_that make me feel you crossed the line_

_What goes up will surely fall_

_And I'm counting down the time_

He ran home as fast as he could (_cracking, cracking_)

He tried to convince himself that Sasuke was just jelous that he wasn't invited as he cuddled up in the corner of his empty apartment.

But he couldn't believe that; a little crack in his heart told him so as he faded away (_Into the empty councious of his mind_)

_'Cause I've had_

_so many_

_stand-offs with you_

_it's about as much as I can stand_

_so i'm waiting until the upper hand is mine_

On the day of the party, it rained.

Naruto sat idley by the window (_the crack that had started earlier was almost finished splitting him in two_)

He wondered and wondered if they mis-read something...(_'But not all can have bad eyesight' taunted a little voice in the black of his head_)

After the longest time; he ventured to find out where'd they went. Eventually ending up at Ino's house; he peeked through the small gap in the curtains from behind the window.

All his classmates where laughing and having a good time.

But,

they were jeering at his expense; parading around their new toys from Naruto's hand-made card, some randomly cursing him because they no longer liked theirs.

(_the crack went through; he was broken_)

He ran from the window, out into the rain (_it couldn't hide his tears though; they were red_)

_One minute you're on top_

_the next you're not_

_watch it drop_

_making your heart stop_

_just before you hit the floor_

He cried alone under a lone pine tree in the middle of the forest.

(_red is for love, bleed for me_)

It was sad to find a creature that couldn't cry. Because crying meant that everything was going to be okay. (_so what if it's not?_)

_One minute you're on top_

_the next you're not_

_missed your shot_

_making your heart stop_

_You think you won_

_Then it's all gone_

The next day, everyone was snickering at Naruto as he walked in; he didn't react, he just sat down by the window and looked out.

Ino came by with Sakura and leaned on his table as Sakura snickered.

"I'm sooo sorry Naruto-_Kun_" Ino held back a laugh as she said it, Naruto didn't move. "I had another party yesterday that I forgot about; couldn't make it."

The whole class erupted laughing, and Naruto slowly turned around his head and did something no one thought he could ever do;

he glared at Ino (_Hate is an ugly monster indeed, few can rival it_)

Ino jumped back in suprise. Naruto's eyes were... Empty... Hollow... (_No longer was anyone there_)

But yet, demonic...

Naruto's empty eyes had a light tinge of red.

_I know I'll never trust a single thing you say_

_you knew you lies would divide us_

_but you lied anyway_

_and all the lies have got you floating up above us all_

_but what goes has got to fall_

Naruto was broken.

(_no changing that which is done_)

A hollow shell housing two demons at once. (_no good can come from this._)

(_And from that monster born from the boy; came a little demon,eyes glassed with hate_)

Just before you hit the floor

----------

Ack. I need a Beta reader. Reviews loved.


End file.
